rose of the multiverse
by geo hikari the 2nd
Summary: summary inside.
1. prologue birth of a rose

Rose of the multiverse

summary: what if a bebe unit had survived and had somehow been altered into a knew being. Joining team possible for now she will end up on another journey to find her place in the world and when she returns to her own universe they will be surprised at what she can do.

Chapter one birth of a rose

the bebe unit groaned as she dragged herself and the remains of her kind into one of her, in her mind, flawed creators labs. The normally blue plated blonde android in a tattered black leotard with a pink ring around the waist and black eyes sparked as the damaged frame strained to stay together while the AI was also carrying the broken remains of the rest of her kind. She knew that three others have survived and would build more but the current one knew that even if she was repaired they wouldn't see her as perfect anymore. She suffered a lot more programing damage than physical as normally she would have left her fallen brethren to be destroyed yet she had quickly saved their remains. Still sparking she slowly put the remains of her fallen sisters down all twenty sets. But the bebe powered down halfway finally from the damage. While in that position her left elbow joint was zoomed in on to reveal a black and red clump of hair. Oddly the black hair had a green tint.

The bebe stood like that before the weight in its damaged arms made it tip over and crash to the floor. The fall made the room shake a bit and on the wall the bebe was next to was a shelf that had a vial of a unknown liquid that had a label that read Nanites The vial shook before rolling off the shelf and shattered when it hit the pile of broken bebes and lone damaged one. The sound of shattered glass resounded in the room. the small silver puddle of the Nanites flowed into the pile to the ground before activating when one of the damaged wires of the shut off bebe came into contact with a light shock.

Zooming in the Nanites resembled small insects but looking cybernetic and looked like very advanced tech. Their optics flashed online revealing a blue light that acted as their eyes and sensing the mass above them their main programing kicked in. integrate and repair. The Nanites moved and soon the parts of the fallen bebe's was turned into more Nanites before they sensed the still mostly intact bebe now laying in the larger puddle. They shot into the broken bebe and started to repair her. A group of Nanites found the clump of hair and their programing classified it as integration material to the mass they went into. The Nanites devoured the hair and spread the DNA pattern through the rest and with the bebe now covered in the Nanites they as one got to work to repair the machine. As she was being repaired her damaged programing went blank and the DNA pattern being integrated started to make a new set of programing for the bebe. The first thing repaired was the frame of the body. The damaged wires were being fixed and the dents slowly faded and the false fibers of the bebe's hair was repaired but now longer than before until it pooled around her body. The broken joints was soon mending and the repaired bebe unit than started to show the signs of the integration The first to happen was the hair. It went from blonde to black with red bangs and tips than came her 'skin' it went from blue into a mix of peach and tinted green like a darker version of shego's skin like a tanned skin. Her 'beauty mark' vanished and her face reshaped to resemble a actual face if the metal was actual skin. In fact it looked like her metal alloy was becoming flexible and taking on the texture of skin. Her eyelids closed over her turned off optics and her size was quickly becoming that of the total age of the bebe batch which was a month each which would total into 651 days so she became the size of a one year and 286 days old. the Nanites realized they miscalculated and doubled that age to three years and 207 days and kept doubling that until she resembled a thirteen year old girl. The final change was her outfit which after the damage and high speed movement she did was nothing but tatters. The fabric was scanned by the Nanites and converted the matter into new Nanites before the Nanites scanned the bebe's new data base. They saw the template was a mix of two manifestations that were data files. Selecting the outfits their host was holding in the database the Nanites pulled up a image file of the old modal and seeing the leotard decided to integrate the colors and designs of Kim possible's mission outfit with shego's catsuit. The resulting outfit was a leotard that had cargo pants worn over them and compressed to resemble a bodysuit with a shego like top with the black and green separated by red lines. Around the waist was the utility belt recolored to fit the theme. The rest of Kim's mission outfit was turned into a jacket with a bullet proof vest design and the gloves were a mix of the two different gloves. The ensemble was complete by combat boots designed like shego's but colored completely black. The database was currently looking through the experiences and skills of Kim and shego and decided to seal off the ones not of the age of thirteen until the body reached that physical age. Back outside the body a stream of Nanites left the offline body and found the exact outfits in the base in the closet revealing the base the bebe went to was the same one drakken used during the mind control incident and had by than been rebuilt. The Nanites devoured the outfits and returned to the body and soon crafted onto her the designed garment. The teen robot than was left to recharge with her Nanites going dormant in side her inner mechanisms and stored in her core.

The next morning the bebe groaned and opened her eyes as her optics faded into online status revealing her black or sometimes crimson optics were now exact replicas of her templates eyes and looked completely organic looking for a image on a screen. She slowly pushed herself up and stood with her hair cascading to the floor and pooled there by a good few inches.

"where am I this place doesn't seem familiar" asked the girl and her voice sounded like a mix of Kim and shego. She was confused at where she was and started walking hoping on finding out where she was. She ended up walking into a familiar room that was black and green and one half of her felt at home in this room. She walked past the mirror and froze at the sight of herself.

"Kim? Or shego?" asked the girl confused and placed a hand against the glass.

"wait this is me" asked the robot wide eyed.

"gah what did drakken do this time did he fuse me to princess or did he fuse me to shego... wait this doesn't make any sense I would have been hearing one of the separate voices in my head so possibly not a fusion of the two. So who am I?" asked the teen and saw the long hair and on some unknown urge she placed the long hair into two ponytails on the sides of her heads and a third behind her making it look like she had tails on her head. She pulled some of the tails into buns though due to the length. The teen looked herself over noting the outfit and looked into the pouches and found a green and black with red trim kimmunicator but what confused her was that instead of the KP logo there was what looked like a red rose with a green stem with thorns and a black outline.

"rose huh fitting for princess her hair looks like the color of that rose for a red head great im starting to sound like shego" said the teen before looking at her own red hair and smiled.

"Rose I kind of like the sound of that name so I am rose" said the teen before frowning.

"but what now just how am I going to figure out how I came to be" asked Rose before she looked at the device in her hand and a name from her database popped up.

"of course I can call Wade and see if he can help me but better do it from the website as I think he would be startled by my appearance I will just give a mission and give my location but better get my coordinates" said Rose. She went into the main lab and found the main computer and quickly pulled up Kim's website and after getting her coordinates started her message and request.

"there that should do it I even placed my name in so better send this thing if anyone can figure this out it's Wade" said Rose she hit send and waited knowing it will take some time for wade to pick up the hit.

(a hour later Kim's pov)

i sighed as i got to my locker and opened it ready to leave school for the day. The clean up for the bebe incident and Bonnie's therapy had gone well but it was tiring work to clear the debris. Immediately my trusted programmer and hacker wade was placed on screen.

"what's the sitch wade" I asked.

"you recall the mind control chip incident where you went all drakken's slave? Well we got a hit on the site from the lab drakken used at that time and it seems it is a case of a lost girl by the name of rose. She requested pick up and help. Oddly when I checked the security it seemed rose had gotten lost in there last night and is having trouble getting out. Her parents must be getting worried" said wade.

"can you prep a ride I can go do this alone Ron is stuck in clean up by barkin" I said.

"its already waiting out front" said wade turning off his screen.

I went out to see a helicopter was waiting and making sure i wouldn't get in trouble went in and the flight craft took off. Later I stood and now dressed in my mission clothes waved to the pilot.

"thanks for the lift" I called.

"no problem least I can do after you saved my copter from crashing into the African rainforest" said the pilot known to me as Jane sky.

"it was no big tell your husband I said hello!" I said before I heard a will do and started to sky dive to the base. i landed and entered through the front door. i soon navigated to the main lab and looked around i didn't spot rose but i was quick to know i wasn't alone.

"finally was getting bored here" sighed a voice making me think it sounded familiar somehow.

Suddenly i heard footsteps and saw a figure come into the light and gasped at the appearance of her supposed to be client. She was like a darker skinned teen shego with red hair at the bangs dressed in a mix of me and shego's outfits with the black and green of her outfit separated by red lines. Added was a black jacket that was unzipped halfway but was definitely bulletproof kelver. In her hand was a kimmunicator that was similar to her outfit and had a stylized rose on the back.

"whoa great so I definitely are not a fusion of you and shego now I really am confused well nice to meet you Kim im rose" said rose with a wave of her hand.

I just gave her a odd stare and pulled up wade.

"wade I think we can forget about the lost aspect of this mission im taking rose with me to see my parents this mission has just hit a bit of a confused snag" I said not taking my eyes off her.

"why's that" asked wade and suddenly I got a split screen and I saw the other line was rose's device.

"would this be a answer wade the real reason I gave your site a hit was that I need help figuring out my origins. I woke up in this place this morning or is it late afternoon no windows here so I cant tell confused and at first I thought I was a fusion of Kim and shego but thatch not the case but oddly I got some of their memories up to age 13 and well im just wondering what is going on" said rose.

"whoa! Yeah you made a good choice with sending a hit on the site first this is a very odd way of saying that is urgent though okay Kim I will let your folks know and expect a ride for the both of you and rose I would suggest putting up the hood your skin might make people freak out" said wade actually falling out of his chair in shock before he recovered.

"thanks and trust me im as curious as to this as you are" I said looking at rose warily.

"don't worry as far as I know my mind is mostly like yours but my personality is mostly like shego's own. that's what I found out during the hour long wait" said rose turning off her device at the same time as me.

She put her device into one of the pouch of her belt. That reminded me I left a set of my mission cloths here and looked into the closest for them but they were gone.

"huh thought I left a set of my mission cloths here during that mind control chip incident" I said confused.

"huh odd well lets get out of here this place is giving me the creeps by the way be careful there is broken glass in the hallway you came in on the right side and as you were on the left side didn't notice spotted it when I woke up we can clean it out as we go" said rose.

With that we left after cleaning the glass and soon the helicopter arrived and with rose's hood up we managed to get back to Middleton and I took rose to my house where Jim and Tim were still building rockets and luckally my parents were still home.

"hey dad mom I brought over someone you need to look over" I said as rose fidgeted next to me.

"sure kimmy-cub is this her" asked dad looking at the hooded teen.

"hello im rose" said rose taking her hood down and surprising my parents at her appearance.

"apparently she woke up in one of drakken's labs and has no clue about her origins. All she knows is that she thought she was a fusion of me and shego" I said with a shrug.

"Kim how did you not notice she also bears a resemblance to the bebe's" asked dad with a spooked face.

(rose's pov)

"wait what are you talking about" I asked and Kim shared my confusion.

"your frame and structure is the same as these robots Kim faced last night they were built by drew or as Kim knows him as drakken and well when they found out to have some flaws and had the mentality that they should be perfect they turned on him. They returned last night and had kidnapped Kim's I guess rival bonnie because of some kind of hive mentality. You must have some ties to them if you share a frame and structure" said james.

"but she cant be a robot and she looks to much like me and shego to be one" said Kim in denial.

"didn't you complain that you lost some hair last night?" asked Ann.

"wait you think rose has my DNA" asked Kim shocked.

"that is impossible as that would mean im a clone of you and shego but I don't think thatch the case and like shego I don't like clones" I said with a frown.

"why does shego hate clones?" asked Kim

"bad experience with them before she became a villain. That's all im saying if you want to know you should ask her" I said.

"but how did you become what you are" asked james bringing back the topic at hand.

"i still have the broken glass we cleaned up on our way out it might have a clue" said Kim pulling out the container she placed the glass in. Ann took the container and using tweezers and a microscope she put them back together like a puzzle only to have a word form once done.

" that explains so much Nanites! I got Nanites in me" I said shocked.

"you must have had a clump of shego's hair as well that would explain the DNA" said james.

"well that's just great so I am a former bebe unit with the DNA of two girls that are like the opposites of each other and completely altered" I groaned

"well your acting so human I think your alive and hey at least your free from that perfectionist mentality" said Kim

"i must have been so damaged that my databanks were wiped and the DNA code built a new one and that was why I don't recall being a bebe unit. The Nanites must have crafted my outfit out of one of shego's spare suits and your forgotten set of mission cloths that was there that explains why the set was missing and why I have a kimmunicator that looks different" I said.

"well I out grew that set anyway and rose how are we going to explain you when you have to go to school" asked Kim

"right thirteen year old body I have to go to school by the looks of it im close to age fourteen. So I should be okay at going to high school ugh dang it I forgot I had both your memories and shego's I am not looking forward to bonnie she will make my life hard for sure" I said looking myself over.

"well you can stay with us but as to your relation what do you feel it is between you and Kim and I guess shego" said james.

"i got both their DNA no one else what do you think! technically I would be seen as her kid if they tried to do a DNA test to try and find my parents I doubt they can buy the android story even if it was true while im public I will just say I'm Kim and shego's distant cousin that should hopefully work. The shego part of me can see how this will go wrong if they try a DNA test" I said annoyed.

Kim froze in shock and fainted from that statement. "she's going to have to know eventually so better now while we are finding this out than later when it could be exploited against her" I said with a wince and gave my technical grandparents a look that said i was just as shocked and that it only just occurred to me.

Both got the message.

"so this was all a accident and one none saw coming for now your staying at the guest room and boys I know your listening in I do not want to find you trying to figure out how your niece ticks and if I do find out that you did be sure im taking away your tools" said Ann. The twins froze and fainted.

"this is going to be a running gag I know it. shego might react the same way and maybe drakken he maybe bad at making good robots but he knows how to build the bodies to last at least" I said deadpan.

"ugh I just had the weirdest nightmare that rose said she was my kid" said Kim sitting up and rubbing her head with the twins mimicking her.

"not a nightmare that actually happened though to be fair it just occurred to me at that moment" I said.

(no one's pov)

"oh great im a parent even before I started dating" said Kim with a groan.

"we didn't expect to be uncles at our age either" said the twins.

"don't forget im also shego's kid and if we ever see drakken and her I want to at least see their reaction before sending drakken to jail. Shego would probably want to see if I was telling the truth before deciding what to do. from her memories when she got her powers it left her unable to have kids so a chance to raise one would change things" said rose.

"wait that might explain why she is so irritable she doesn't have the chance to be a mother and to not experience that has left a void in her. She is probably just bitter at the world for the fact she cant have that kind of life. Her plasma was the source of this" said Kim wide eyed.

"hit the nail on the head she didn't ask for the powers and the side effects so while she likes her powers she just hates one of the downsides period" said rose.

"wait if shego's powers are in her DNA wouldn't you develop a similar power" asked Jim

"and melt my body in the process? No plasma at all if anything it might have to do with tech" said rose thinking logically.

"you definitely have my mind" said Kim coming to the same conclusion.

"wait who's going to tell Ron?" asked Tim

"oh shoot Ron! In all this mess I forgot to let him know!" said Kim in shock and shot to the phone.

"im not to sure about him. Conflicting memories from both halves are leaving me undecided on how to view him. One side says friend the other says annoyance so like anyone else im going to have to set my own opinion of Ron from actually meeting him" said rose deadpan again feeling a headache from the conflicting memories from her parents.

"we will see tomorrow" said Kim walking back in with a a relieved sigh.

"i take it he forgave you forgetting him" asked Jim

"i just said it was a family emergency and he understood that I must have been having so much going on it slipped my mind to let him know" said Kim

"oh going to tell him the truth after we give my cover at school well this will be interesting to see his reaction. So far the three of you fainted when I made that notation about my DNA" said rose.

"why do I have the feeling the shego DNA is making you feel amused at the reactions" said Kim

"well at this point im only a few hours old and still developing as a person this must be a personality quirk that is starting my sense of humor" said rose with a shrug.

"well I got some spare clothes you can borrow until we get you some other clothes those are your mission clothes and before you both get on my case she isn't a normal human she can possibly take care of herself she probably has my experience with shego's combined and can defend herself and her Nanites can give her accelerated healing if she gets hurt" said Kim

"nana is going to be surprised she is a great granny now" said james.

"better let the rest of our family know" said Ann

"well night" said rose heading right to the guest room and Kim remembered the fact she had Kim's memories up to thirteen

Kim set out some spare clothes and secretly watched as she changed out of her clothes revealing a definite robotic body from the shine of her skin.

"rose we might want to keep you out of PE and anything I am part off like cheer leading your skin would show your not human but metal" said Kim

"good point and I hope that in private I can call you mom it feels right to me" said rose.

"until I get to know you better I might start calling you my daughter I mean physically im only two years older than you and your less than a day old. We will see about scanning your internal parts to see if your pure machine with DNA or a bio-mechanical being similar to human and can pass as one as close as possible" said Kim

"that was a bad pun on our last name" said rose with a small giggle.

"whoops I didn't realize that" said Kim remembering the last word there.

"thanks for helping me figure out my origins and bringing me to my family. Yesterday I may have been one of your foes but as im a reborn being we can start over on a clean slate I mean I cant even remember being a bebe" said rose as she changed and got into the covers.

"as far as im concerned you will always be rose seline possible" said Kim

"i like that name goodnight mom" said rose before falling into sleep mode.

"good night rose" said Kim before leaving and going to her room.

She stared at the ceiling for a moment and sighed.

"if I see drakken soon I am so going to clean his clock because this change is going to cause a lot of headaches and a secret that is going to make the government to try and target rose to get the tech that makes here and even though we just met I am really fond of her. If it gets out what rose is than my family is going to need to hide quick just to keep rose safe" said Kim before falling asleep.

(end chapter)

well here we go. This is gh here with a new story. I had this idea for a long while and let me tell you I tried to write this a lot better. This was a bit rushed I will admit and not only that this is a collaboration between me and the duo of wolfpakerson and shadow writer. Their part of the collab is going to appear soon because first is character development. This was pretty much the origins of the main character and some development for her. Shadow and wolf hope you enjoy these because for this first part it is all me. I got the permission from the two im working with to use their works for this and yes it's partially having elements of kingdom hearts and kamen rider decade here. Mainly world hopping. This is the list of works rose will travel to and based on reviews I will put up a poll to let you the readers to vote on which world she will travel to when I hit that section.

Poison Blood

samurai Ron

Overlord Ron

A Possible Fairy Tail

soul eater possible

Rise of the Red Dawn

Rosario to Possible

Possible Night Warriors

Alien Frontier

if you have a suggestion of other works that would be appreciated as most of these there isn't much to go on in terms of plot. Just know the pan dimensional vortex inducer is involved. By the end I will announce of the fifth chapter where I will get to that episode the results if you like it. This Is basically the prologue of the story. So five chapters from now is how much time you got to convince me to do the poll and vote and if I like the choices a reviewer can chose what rose learns in her time of that world outside of what I already have in mind. This has been gh152 and see you in the next era.


	2. Chapter 1 reactions of highschool

I don't own Kim possible nor the works of wolfpackerson and shadowriter. I only own this story and rose Seline possible. With that said let's get this on the road! Showtime!

Rotm

Rose sighed as she changed into her new clothes. She now wore a red and black T-shirt with a rose on the shoulders and green cargo pants with her black boots. She kept the gloves and was glad the shirt had long sleeves to hide her robotic joints. She put on her backpack and left to head out with Kim.

"Morning Rose ready to go" asked Kim.

"Yep got everything let's go" said Rose.

The two walked side by side and Rose had figured out how to shorten her hair via her nanites. Her hair was still in the same style but was now up to just above her hips. The two met up with Ron who understandably freaked out at Rose's looks.

"Uh Kim who is the new girl and why does she resemble shego?" Asked Ron.

"Let's just say my family just found a surprise yesterday" said Kim sharing a amused look with Rose.

"And my name is Rose" said Rose.

"Ron stoppable kp's best friend since pre-k so your a transfer?" Asked Ron.

"I was homeschooled and my parents decided it was time for me to make some friends in public school. I'm going to register today" said Rose mentally thanking wade on making records for her.

"Ah I got you but still you related to shego or something the green skin is similar to her" said Ron.

"You will find out later" said Rose.

They arrived at the school and Kim helped Rose get registered for classes and lucky here she got a note from Mrs Dr possible that excused her from pe for the whole time she would be in school. She was glad this also meant she wouldn't join the cheer squad and risk exposure. She had almost all of Kim's classes and instead of pe had writing which definitely interested rose as from shego's memories she was good at writing in her free time.

She took a deep breath and entered class unfortunately ran by barken.

"Today we got a new student please introduce yourself... Good god what happened to you!" Said barken before he noticed Rose's skin color.

"You are aware of the thief shego right?" Asked Rose.

"Yeah she fights Possible on occasion when ever she goes on one of her missions" grumbled barken having to follow the exploits of one of his more brave students.

"Well I'm actually Kim AND shego's cousin. my cousins didn't even know we were related until I showed up to live with my cousin for my high school years. Only one left is shego who doesn't know. My name is Rose Seline Possible by the way" said Rose.

"Ah that explains a lot do you have any powers like your cousin?" Asked barken.

"Possibly involving technology I mean my cousin can create plasma from her body and melt through anything oddly my other cousin has been hit by it and didn't get a scratch or burn by it. And shego can't control the temp it always stays constant" said Rose with a shrug showing she doesn't really know.

"Right sit next to your cousin and we can get started" said barken.

Later the trio went to the roof after school and Kim explained the truth to Ron about Rose.

"So your a former Bebe robot that has Kim and shego's dna and has a blank slate on everything and are hiding what you really are to prevent falling into the wrong hands" said Ron summing up what he was told.

"Yep technically in a way I'm Kim and Shego's kid" said Rose.

And Ron fainted hearing that with Rufus.

"Definitely feeling like a running gag here" said Rose.

"We better get you to see my mom for those scans" said Kim.

"Right but first let's wake up Ron" said Rose pulling out a smelling salt she figured to carry around just in case.

Later Rose was laying under a x-ray machine and the four looked at the x-rays.

"Well that answers that I'm bio-mechanical. I'm a robot that is more biological than possible no offense" said Rose wide eyed.

"None taken" said Ann and Kim.

"Oh a pun on your last name never thought that would happen" said Ron getting it.

"So I can pass as human but if they see my joints they would know just what I am. And from the look of it I can grow like a normal human if my nanites can convert anything I consume into mass added to my body. And by the looks of it that's the case" said Rose.

"Not only that you can do everything a human can so you can have kids of your own. Drakken maybe a lousy scientist but he makes a great nanites expert" said Ann.

"Like that tick bomb robot. That was a scary thing to go through" said Kim remembering the day she met drakken and shego.

"Well guess we are done here" said Rose.

"Yep time to head home rose and mom please delete the scans but take a copy to be placed in the safe at home. This is one secret we must keep" said Kim.

Her mother nodded and did so.

"Done I got the originals and the scans are deleted let's head home" said Ann.

Kim heard a beep and saw Rose take out her com.

"What's the witch Wade" asked Rose.

"Drakken is up to his tricks again he just had shego some experimental tech from Tokyo a kind of sub atomic drill" said wade.

"Whatever he is planning the three of us will stop him. Maybe I can use my true origins to stall them long enough to shut down what ever he is building" said Rose.

"That will work and shego will be confused enough to make it a garrentee! Genius!" Said Wade.

"Drakken would never take the info to the government as he won't let his work be stollen even if it was created by accident" said Ron.

"But I got free will and I chose to stay with you guys" said Rose.

"That will be funny" said Kim and the three went out the door to stop drakken.

(End chapter)

Well that's a bit more character development and yes people fainting when they learn her origins will be a running gag. so next time we get to see shego meeting her android daughter and the reactions.

So far I would like to thank those that have favorited and followed this story so far. I will admit it was spur of the moment when I tried this two years ago when I tried to do a Kim fic. I like the concept of those Bebe robots and they got a lot of potential in fanfiction. I don't see many fics with them besides tangled up in green and that is just sad there.


End file.
